


Being a girl sucks

by Dark_DemonMafia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Choking, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Spell Failure, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: BEN messes around with Axel's spell book accidentally turning Axel into a girl. Now Axel's pissed, BEN ran off, and Jeff's horny.





	Being a girl sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Axel's 17 so nobody complain about the age cause it stays.

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

_ ‘Are you fucking serious? This is just fucking great.’ _

 

I looked down at my body in the mirror. I cringed and ran my hands over my hips. They stuck out more than usual, my stomach was unusually flat, and hands were small and delicate. My hair was down to my shoulders and my legs were thinner and slightly longer. I stuck my tongue out unhappy.  I gave BEN a dirty look from across the room. 

 

“Found anything yet genius?” 

 

_ ‘God even my voice is different.’ _

 

“Ok first off I said I was sorry. Second I can’t read any of this it’s in latin.” He said.

 

“You read it earlier!” 

 

He flipped through the pages of my spell book.

 

“Well I didn’t know what it said I just read out the words.”

 

“Well look how that fucking worked out. I’m a fucking woman.”  I growled.

 

“Your chest size says otherwise.” He mocked.

 

I gave him a dirty look before looking back at the mirror.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

He walked over and handed the book to me. I looked down at the foreign print on the page. 

 

“Says it’s temporary for at least twenty four hours. Great.” I said slamming the book shut. 

 

I threw it on my bed and sat down with my hands in my head. BEN came over and sat next to me. He had a guilty look on his face.

 

“I’m really sorry man.” 

 

I glanced over at him. 

 

“It’s ok you didn’t know. At least it doesn’t last long.” 

 

He smiled at me. 

 

“What are you going to tell Jeff?” He asked.

 

I burst out laughing. 

 

“What?”

 

“Like I’d tell him. He’d have a field day. I ain’t telling him shit.” I said laughing.

 

He gave me a skeptical look before we heard a knock at the door. We looked at each other. BEN got up and walked over to the door. 

 

“Who is it?” BEN called.

 

“Jeff.” 

 

My eyes widened. BEN motioned towards the closet. I quickly opened the doors to the closet and hide inside just as BEN opened the door.

 

“Hey uh what’s up?” BEN asked.

 

“Nothing much was just looking for Axel.” 

 

“Oh he had to do something. He said he’ll be back later.”

 

I shifted uncomfortably as something dull and hard poked into my back. 

 

“Did he say where he was going?” He asked. 

 

“You know I don’t think he did.” 

 

I felt what ever it was dig deeper in my back and I moved. Big mistake. The thing fell and slammed against the carpet floor. I held my breath as I heard them go silent. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Jeff asked.

 

“Uhhh-”

 

I heard footsteps coming towards the closet. I scooted back against the closet wall.  The doors opened.

 

“Ummm hi?” I said nervously. 

 

“Axel? What? What the hell-”

 

He stared at me shocked. I looked over at BEN and he walked out of the room.

 

_ ‘BEN you fucking traitor.’ _

  
  


**_(Jeff’s POV)_ **

 

_ ‘Holy shit. Look at his body. It’s so...so…’ _

 

“Hey earth to dumbass my eyes are up here.”

 

I looked up shocked at the pitch of his voice. He looked away embarrassed. I reached out and ran my hand along the side of his long hair. He slightly flinched away. 

 

“Holy shit…”

 

“Stop staring it’s creepy.” He mumbled looking away.

 

I glanced down at his long legs and his slightly bigger chest. I smirked up at him and he gave me a confused look.

 

“Kind of lacking in the chest size don’t you think?” I asked smiling.

 

He frowned at me and looked unamused. 

 

“Haha fuck you.” He growled.

 

I laughed. He pushed at my chest with his foot. I leaned in close to him. 

 

“Come on stop that’s not funny.” He said.

 

“What you do this time?” I asked amused. 

 

“It wasn’t me! BEN’s the one who read from my book! It’s his fault!” 

 

I leaned in a nuzzled against his neck making him squeak and scoot back a bit. He shivered as I lightly bite down on the crook of his neck. 

 

“Jeff-” 

 

“Yea?” I asked licking over his neck. 

 

“T-this is weird.” 

 

I pulled back, but only slightly.

 

“What is?” 

 

“This. M-my crotch b-burns.” He whimpered. 

 

I leaned back in and bit down on his neck hard. He gasped reaching up and tangling his hand in my hair. 

 

“We’ll have to fix that won’t we?” I whispered. 

 

I laid him down on his back and laid between his legs. He looked up at me nervous. I leaned down to kiss him but he pressed a hand against his chest. 

 

“Umm  I-it won’t hurt w-will it?” He asked nervous.

 

“I thought hurt was your kind of thing.” I said biting into the other side of his neck. 

 

He fisted his hands in my hoodie and held me close. 

 

“Be a good girl for daddy.”

 

“I’m not a girl dammit.” He said growling pitifully at me.

 

“Hey I go with what I’m given.” I said pulling his flannel off his shoulders. 

 

I pulled it down till it had his arms pinned to his sides. 

 

“Come on Jeff no fair!” He said struggling. 

 

“Behave.” I said. 

 

He tried pulling at his arm. I grasped my hand under his neck.

 

“I said behave.” 

 

He looked up at me growling. I squeezed his neck and he gasped. I loosened my grip slightly as he stopped struggling. I pulled at his tank top tearing the fabric. 

 

“Really?” He asked looking at me dually.

 

I shrugged as I ran my hands up his sides. His chest started heaving fast. He was looking away with a deep blush on his cheeks. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

He looked back at me as I kissed him. I ran my tongue over his lips and bite at them just the way he liked. He gasped and rutted against my leg. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and he whimpered at me. I smiled as I ran my hand down to his loose jeans. I pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. I leaned back looking down. It wasn’t that much different hair wise. Thin patch of brown curls leading down to his crotch. I glanced up at him seeing how uncomfortable he was. 

 

“Cute.” I said running my hands up his thighs.

 

“Ass.” He said giving me a half hearted glare. 

 

I smiled at him as I spread his legs open wide. It...it was wet, and the smell was strong like it always was but it was somehow different. Maybe it smelled slightly sweeter? 

I leaned down and pulled his hips close to me. I ran my tongue up his thigh. He shivered and I could feel his thighs tense in my grip. I licked my tongue over his clit and I felt him jolt up. His hair was sticking up in several places and his eyes were wide. I leaned in closer and started sucking at his clit making him gasp loudly. 

 

“F-fuck don’t-” 

 

I ran my fingers over his hole and he flinched. I felt him try to draw away.

 

“Stay.” I said tightening my grip on his legs. 

 

“B-but it feels weird.” 

 

“Be good for me and I promise i’ll make you feel good. 

 

He clenched his fist and bit his lip. I licked over his opening and stuck my tongue in. He fell back and he gasped.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

He clenched down around my tongue and I hummed. I started thrusting my tongue in and out and he went nuts. He thighs started trembling and he moaned loudly.  He thrusted his hips back against me. 

 

“You like that baby? Want more?” 

 

“God yes!” He gasped.

 

I got up and pulled his hips over my lap. He looked up at me with misty eyes and the cutest blush on his cheeks. 

 

“So sweet for me. My cute kitten.”  i whispered stroking my hand through his hair.

 

He purred and leaned into my touch. I smiled down at him. 

 

“I’ll give you a choice. Bed or wall. You choose.”

 

He grabbed the front of my hoodie and pulled me down. He licked up my neck making me shiver. He bite down hard sinking his fangs in. I winced and grunted at the feeling.

 

“You know which one I like.” He said. 

 

“You little slut.” I smirked.

 

I picked him up and slammed him up against the wall. He tangled his claws in his hair. He wrapped his tail around my arm and growled. I unzipped my jeans and spread his legs. I positioned my dick at his entrance and he took a deep breath. I slowly eased in. He winced and grit his teeth. His tail tightened on my arm. I kissed his neck and sucked trying to help him relax. 

 

“You alright angel face?” 

 

“Yea. J-just don’t move.” He said whimpering. 

 

I waited as he adjusted. I kissed at his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. 

 

“G-go ahead.” 

 

I thrusted slowly and his legs tightened around me. He whimpered and dragged his claws lightly up my bag. I grit my teeth and grabbed his wrists and shoved them roughly against the wall. He growled at me. 

 

“Be good.” I said.

 

“Make me.”

 

I held one hand up against his neck. He gasped and his cheeks darkened slightly. He put his hand to on mine and hummed. 

 

“Like that?” I said thrusting harder. 

 

“Harder.” 

 

I tightened my grip and he panted. I grabbed at his breast in my hand and squeezed. He let out a half hearted growl. I smirked and gave a quick thrust. His tail tightened around my arm. I felt his velvet slick walls tighten around me.

 

“Louder.” I demanded. 

 

“But someone's g-gonna hear.” He whimpered.

 

I tightened my grip on his neck to where it would bruise slightly. I backed him up till his back hit the wall hard.

 

“I said. Louder.” 

 

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

I felt him press harder against my neck and I let out a broken gasp. I bite my lip trying to conceal my voice. The way he was ramming me against the wall while thrusting into me was driving me crazy. The way he drew out then roughly went in made my legs shake and had me gripping onto the wall for dear life. 

 

“I-I can’t. I don't want anyone to hear.”

 

“Is it because your voice is so sickening sweet that it’s fucking addictive.”

 

He thrusted at just the right angle that I saw white and felt my whole body convulse. It scratched my claws along up the wall. I felt his hand that was around my neck pull away. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. 

 

“Fuck that's hot.” He muttered. 

 

My vision came back and ad soon as it did I grabbed him by his hoodie again. I pulled him close and bite hard on the crook of his neck. I felt him go rigid. 

 

“Fuck. You really know how to drive me fucking crazy.” He gasped.

 

“Please keep going. I need it so bad.” 

 

He laid me on my side and got into a better position. He lifted my leg over his shoulder  and thrusted his hips forward.

 

He bite at my thigh. I smacked at his face with my tail and he gave me an annoyed look. He grabbed at my tail and gripped it in his fist. I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him.

 

“Frisky little minx.” He huffed. 

 

He ran his tongue up the length of my tail and I grit my teeth. The way he curled his tongue and ran his teeth along it made me purr. He smiled and lightly bit at my tail. 

 

“D-don't.” I gasped. 

 

“Why baby afraid it'll make you squirt?” He smirked.

 

I made an embarrassed nose and hid my face in the carpet. 

 

“God don't say shit like that.”

 

He laughed and ground his hips against mine. 

 

“Mmmh.”

 

He grabbed my hair and pulled.

 

“So cute.” 

 

He started to pick up the pace and I felt my stomach tighten. I dug my claws into the carpet and grit my teeth.

 

“Fuccckkk.”

 

I felt my eyes roll and clenched down around his dick. I had to bite my hand to keep from screaming as he pounded into me mercilessly. 

 

“You gonna squirt for me kitten? Come on let me hear you.” 

 

He let go of my tail to pull my hand away from my mouth. I let out a sharp gasp. 

 

He leaned in close to my ear. 

 

“Come for me Axel.” 

 

I let out a silent scream as I felt a hot pleasurable sensation run through my body.

 

“Oh fuck.” I gasped as I came. 

 

Jeff's hips rutted against mine for a minute or so as he he came with a grunt. 

 

I laid limp on the floor panting. He pulled out and I made a sound of discomfort. He sat back against the closet wall pulling me up into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and gave him a tired smile. He stroked my hair and kissed  my head. 

 

“You get to clean the carpet.” I said. 

 

“Worth it.” 


End file.
